Send in the Clowns
Send in the Clowns is the sixth episode of the twentieth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and was first aired through Acorn TV streaming service to the U.S. on 3rd May 2018. It was later transmitted in the UK on 14th January 2020. Synopsis Things take a gruesome turn when the circus comes to town, bringing with it a chain of sinister clown sightings, threatening notes and deathly dangerous circus acts. Plot Cast *Neil Dudgeon as DCI John Barnaby *Nick Hendrix as DS Jamie Winter *Fiona Dolman as Sarah Barnaby *Annette Badland as Dr. Fleur Perkins *Isabel Shaw as Betty Barnaby *Lorraine Ashbourne as Daniella Bellini *Jonathan Bonnici as Raoul Delgado *Lorraine Burroughs as Freya Ferabbee *Kevin Eldon as Terry "Groucho" Bellini *Andrew Gower as Harry Ferabbee *Mike Grady as Les "Oucho" Morrison *Joni Kamen as Sophia Bellini *Andrew Knott as Mostyn Cartwright *Terence Maynard as Ashley Denton *Neil Stuke as Curtis Ferabbee *Jason Watkins as Joe Ferabbee *Frankie McLaughlin as Young Joe *George Paish as Young Curtis *Sophie Reed as Screaming Woman *Manoj Anand as Circus Attendee (uncredited) *Jamie-Lee Beacher as Circus Worker (uncredited) *Lee Byford as Police officer (uncredited) *Susan Fordham as Meeting Member (uncredited) *Taj Gill as Circus Attendee (uncredited) *Stephen Hawke as Police Officer (uncredited) *Peter Jay as Circus Attendee (uncredited) *Chen Yip Lai as Circus Crowd (uncredited) *Pete Meads as Police Officer (uncredited) *Gina Morrish as Circus Attendee (uncredited) *Guy Normas as Circus Attendee (uncredited) *Mike Ray as CID Officer (uncredited) *Deborah Rock as Circus Attendee (uncredited) *Al Sawyer as Circus Attendee (uncredited) *Atul Sharma as Circus Attendee (uncredited) *Faith Tarby as Circus Attendee (uncredited) *Kevin Vose as Circus Attendee (uncredited) *Glenn Webster as Police Officer (uncredited) *Jo Wheatley as Circus Staff (uncredited) *Chris Wilson as Arresting Police Officer (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Elsa: Accidental fell off during circus act but preventable as no safety checks were made. Terry-bellini.jpg|Terry Bellini Shot in chest with a .240 calibre bullet. Ashley-denton.jpg|Ashley Denton Stabbed through chest by a sharpened fake sword while volunteering to be in a circus act. Curtis-ferabbee.jpg|Curtis Ferabbee Accidentally pushed off overhead walkway via metal trolley and onto conveyor belt into a pig gassing and slaughtering machine. Supporting Cast Joe-ferabbee.jpg|Joe Ferabbee Daniella-bellini.jpg|Daniella Bellini Sophia-bellini.jpg|Sophia Bellini Freya-ferabbee.jpg|Freya Ferabbee Harry-ferabbee.jpg|Harry Ferabbee Les-morrison.jpg|Les Morrison Mostyn-cartwright.jpg|Mostyn Cartwright Raoul-delgado.jpg|Raoul Delgado Joe-ferabbee-young.jpg|Young Joe Ferabbee Curtis-ferabbee-young.jpg|Young Curtis Ferabbee Episode Images Send-in-the-clowns-01.jpg Send-in-the-clowns-02.jpg Send-in-the-clowns-03.jpg Send-in-the-clowns-04.jpg Send-in-the-clowns-05.jpg Send-in-the-clowns-06.jpg Notes *Guy Normas who plays a circus attendee in this episode holds the record for the longest period between his first appearance in the series, the pilot episode and series premiere, The Killings at Badger's Drift and his latest appearance, Send in the Clowns. The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Guy Normas - The Killings at Badger's Drift *Neil Stuke - Secrets and Spies *Atul Sharma - The Night of the Stag, The Dagger Club and The Incident at Cooper Hill *Jamie-Lee Beacher - The Lions of Causton *Lee Byford - The Lions of Causton and Till Death Do Us Part *Taj Gill - The Sicilian Defence and The Dagger Club *Al Sawyer - A Vintage Murder Category:Series Twenty episodes